A welcome home present
by talyn64
Summary: "If I had of know you were planning to do that when I returned home I would have made an effort to be here sooner," Sam grinned, her voice softly muffled by his chest.


**Disclaimer: don't own anything except the ability to torture the character and possibly some readers …**

**A/N: Found this on my computer when deleting old files. So I opened it and tada here for your eyes enjoy everyone!**

Being hunched over the table wasn't Sam's ideal position, but with Jack behind her and his cock ramming into her heated sex, who was she to complain? Urging and chanting him on, her hands braced the table, his cock quickening its pace into her body.

Small squeaks escaped her lips with each and every thrust he made into her body and he wasn't about to let up either. the sounds she was making were music to his ears and soon he couldn't help but join her. her muscles clamped down on his hot and heavy length as he slammed into her once more.

he grasped her breast forcefully as Sam threw her head back into his shoulder, his body pressed hers into the table harder.

"Fuck, you're so wet!" Jack grunted as her walls clamped on him nicely. he was snug on her channel and there was no better place for him to be.

What a welcome home this was.

"Harder," Sam moaned, clenching her teeth as she felt the beginning of her orgasm. the hot fire burned in her stomach, only growing stronger with every stroke he cock took. 

"Squeeze Sam," he ordered as he panted behind her, pushing her legs wider apart and slipped as far as he could into her compliant body.

Boy was he snug as a bug.

Jack's hand crept between her legs as he sought out her over sensitive nub, rubbing it with amazing dexterity and creating as much friction as he could. her body reacted immediately and her muscles clamped on their own volition. a small smile crept on his face at the sounds she made.

"Jesus…" Jack groaned as he grasped at his self control, dropping his head on her back and kissing the damp skin as sweat formed between her shoulder blades.

"Jack, I'm close… So close." Sam gasped as his dick hit her womb and lodged behind her cervix. shudders racked her body and brought her closer to the release she sought, filled with the never-ending pleasure shared with the one person she loved most.

"Then come Sam… all you have to do is come…" Jack whispered, kissing her shoulder. his fingers pressed her clit, his hand clasped on her breast and his dick rammed into her pussy. the sensation was nearly too much and she _almost_ gave in then and there.

"Help me Jack…" Sam begged and his eyes closed. the sweet words coming off her tongue, god, did he love it when she begged so openly to him and he no intention of holding back on her. Twisting his hips and changing his pace, his cock hit her G-spot and made her tremble and gasp. His finger rubbed harder on her clit as he dipped his finger into where they were joined spreading her juices over and creating pleasurable friction.

As Jack pressed kiss to her nape he felt her release roll through her body. she clamped down on his cock and a loud cry tore from her lips in the process. Jack couldn't deny himself from coming and let out a guttural growl while he shot his come into her, burying his cock deep inside her sated body. He fell forwards onto her body while they panted, desperately trying to catch their breaths.

"That was … uh, was…" Jack tried to speak, but his brain wouldn't form the words he needed to articulate his sentence, completely sated and unmoving.

"Different," Sam offered as she took hold of his hand and laced it with hers, kissing it softly. his dick softened inside her as she felt him leave her, standing behind her and wobbling a bit before he regained his balance completely.

"You could say that," He swept Sam up into his arms and carried them into their bedroom, placing her softly on the bed and sliding in beside her. Jack pulled the blanket over them, shielding their figures from the cool breeze that filtered through the window.

Sam snuggled up to his body, resting her head on his chest and toying with his hair. Jack smiled in contentment and grazed his finger up and down Sam's spine, a soft smile spreading across her face.

"If I had of know you were planning to do that when I returned home I would have made an effort to be here sooner," Sam grinned, her voice softly muffled by his chest.

"Well Sam, first impressions are everything," He teased as she playfully swatted him and kissed his chest.

"God, you…" She giggled and Jack hugged her tighter to his body, kissing her head and smiling.

"Welcome home Sam," He said, lacing his fingers with hers and resting them over his heart as they drifted off to sleep, completely sated…

Well for the time being anyway.


End file.
